


isn't it lovely (all alone)

by bisexualswag



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Austin has some issues, Based off the parent trap, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, We learn how Kayla got her green hair, i don't know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualswag/pseuds/bisexualswag
Summary: When Autin Lake meets Kayla Knowles in an alley in Detroit, he thought his life wouldn't change. He'd go back to foster care, and the cycle of abuse would start again. But, that's not what happens. He finds a family instead.(since no one will write austin's backstory, i will)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Austin Lake & Will Solace, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue & Will Solace, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Kayla Knowles & Austin Lake, Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Lee Fletcher/Drew Tanaka, Leo Valdez & Austin Lake, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. the beginning

Austin Lake was squatting behind a dumpster in Detroit.  
That was, to put it simply. Austin was actually on the run, again. He had run away from a foster home, again. But this time, he had done it with someone else. A boy named Leo, who was a couple of years older than him. Leo had gone off in search of food, he had insisted that Austin stay behind because he was young. Like Austin hadn’t run away before. Because he had, this wasn’t his first rodeo.  
Austin had his ratty old backpack on with everything he owned inside. Almost everything. His most prized possession sat next to him, Austin’s saxophone. Maybe it was a litte weird to carry around an instrument. He could cash it in at a pawn shop and get money for it, but Austin would never do that. His saxophone was his doorway out of reality and into the world of music. And he was good at playing it too. He was also holding a Swiss Army Knife, the knife part out. He had gotten that knife when he was 7. It wasn’t anything special, it had a red plastic handle, you could probably get the same thing at a drugstore for five dollars. But this, was a special knife. Austin had gotten it from his first foster home. A boy named Max had given it to him. Austin could still hear his voice, “It’s every man for themself, you take this kid, and you defend yourself with it.”  
That's when he heard a noise. Shoe tapping. Austin checked his watch. It was ten after nine. He peeked out from behind the dumpster and saw a short figure. They were tapping their foot.  
What was taking Leo so long?  
Austin knew that a gang sometimes passed through this alley.  
He squinted trying to get a better look at the person.  
It was a girl. A white girl. She looked like she had money too.  
They would tear her apart.  
Maybe if Austin helped her, she would help him back.  
So he did the dumbest thing he had ever done in his life.  
Austin ran out from the dumpster and put his hand over the girl's mouth so that the gang wouldn’t know they were there. She cried out and elbowed Austin in the gut.  
“Don’t fight it.” He hissed in her ear. She whimpered but didn’t say anything as Austin ushered her back to his dumpster.  
He pushed her to the ground and then peeked out again, he saw the gang, they were passing through. He scooted close to the girl and put his hand over her mouth again.  
He remembered what his Mama had told him once, “Now Austin, you can never hurt a white girl, understand.” Austin had just nodded.  
But he was hurting the girl, he was helping her.  
Once he was sure the gang had passed he looked the girl up and down. She had freckles all over her face and blue eyes, her cheeks were slightly sunburned. On top of her red hair perched a pair of sunglasses. She wore a jean jacket over a green shirt with matching plaid shorts and Addidas Superstars. She had a backpack on too, with a yellow duffle back next to her.  
“What was that about?!” She hissed. The girl had a slight accent, but Austin couldn’t place it.  
“What do you mean? I just saved you from a gang!”  
“Well, it seemed like you were kidnapping me! Were you?”  
“No,” Austin said plainly. “I was helping you.”  
They stood there in silence for a moment.  
“I’ve gotta go.” He said.  
“Wait!” The girl grabbed his wrist and Austin jerked it away, he hated physical contact. “At least let me give you some food or something.”  
“I really look that pathetic huh.”  
The girl ignored Austin’s comment. “I’m Kayla. Kayla Knowles.” She held out her hand, which had a couple of bracelets on it, her nails were painted electric blue.  
“Austin.” He shook Kayla’s hand.  
We stood there awkwardly for a minute or so before Austin heard a gruff voice say, “Kayla! I brought food!”  
Kayla walked over to the man, who had goat legs.  
“Hmm, it smells like half-blood.” He said.  
“Excuse me?” Austin could feel his temper rising. This man thought he could just waltz in and insult Austin.  
"Kayla! who's this kid?" He asked Kayla.  
"That's Austin, he helped me out so now we're helping him."  
"Kayla! I promised your dad that we would get to camp safely." The Goat-Man scolded.  
"Sorry."  
"Hey, kid!" Goat-Man said to Austin.  
"What," Austin asked, these people were really getting on his nerves.  
"Where are you from?"  
Austin thought for a moment before saying, "I was born in Ohio." Kayla handed him half of her sandwich. She had a kind look in her eyes. "Are you sure, my friend is grabbing me food."  
"Positive, now eat it!" There was a bit of force in her words.  
"Whatever, Red."  
"Red! Is it because of my hair!"  
Austin nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What about your hair, do you do all those tiny braids yourself?" She asked gesturing to Austin's cornrows.  
Austin nodded again.  
"Do you think you could teach me how to French braid? I don't have any sisters and I don't have a mom, you seem to be good at braiding, why don't you teach me!"  
"Maybe, it's not like a French braid my hair every day."  
She smiled. Austin could feel his lips curling upward too.  
Where was Leo?  
"C'mon cupcakes," Goat-Man said again. "We have to get going, you too kid that knows how to French braid."  
"What?" Austin was confused.  
"We have to get to New York, c'mon Kayla."  
"Wait, New York?" Austin asked.  
"Yes, both of you, get in the car."  
"Why Austin?" Kayla asks.  
The Goat-Man sniffed around Austin. "He's a demigod I'm positive."  
"A demigod!" Austin said.  
"We have to get to New York, c'mon!"  
His caseworker, Mrs. Grant would never find him and New York, there was like a billion people. Maybe, if he went with these people, maybe he wouldn't have to go back to foster care.  
He reluctantly got into the car. Then he heard a growl behind the car.  
"Hold on tight cupcakes, we've got company." And they sped off, only crashing into a couple of trashcans.


	2. in new york you can be a new man

Another growl came from behind the car.  
Austin made the mistake of looking back.  
"What. Is. THAT!?" He tried not to sound scared but it was hard.  
A winged woman with fiery red hair and eyes that were just absolutely horrifying.  
Kayla looked back too.  
"HOLY SHIT!" Kayla yelled.  
Austin looked at her, surprised. This ten-year-old had just sore, loudly. If Austin ever swore, he would probably be hit.  
"Erm, Coach Hedge." Kayla said, "What in tarnation is that?" She said the last bit in a bad southern accent.  
Austin held back his laugh.  
"Uh oh." Hedge responded. He pulled over. "Kayla it's showtime."  
"Showtime?" Austin asked. He was starting to regret getting into a car with these people.  
"On it Hedge, Austin stay here." Kayla now had a full quiver and a bow in her hand. She jumped out of the car.  
Normally Austin doesn't like it when people tell him what to do, but he seriously did not want to go out there. He heard Hedge yell, "Its a harpy Kayla, hit it in the stomach." Kayla yelled back, "I'M TRYING!"  
After about a minute, Autin head Kayla yell, "Got it, lets go."  
Kayla got back into the car, her quiver only had a couple of arrows left in it. She took off her wrist guard and wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her hand.  
"Step on it!" Kayla told Hedge.  
"IS NO ONE GONNA TELL ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Austin shouted.  
There was no need for everyone to be yelling, but everyone was a little shaken up from the whole, "woman with wings that Kayla killed" situation.  
Kayla sighed and took off her jean jacket.  
"Yer a wizard Harry." She said so seriously, Austin almost believed her until she burst out laughing. "I mean, yer a demigod Austin...hey what's your last name?"  
"What?"  
"your last name, you never told me."  
"It's Lake."  
"LAKE!" Kayla burst out laughing. "That's a good one, really, what's your last name."  
"That is my last name," Austin said as calmly as he could.  
"Oh. Well, Austin Lake, your a demigod, which means one of your parents is a Greek god.  
This time Austin burst out laughing.  
"I'm dead serious," Kayla said.  
"Oh,"  
"So, which one is it?" Kayla asked scooting closer.  
"What?"  
"Is your mom a god or your dad?"  
"Um, probably my dad." Thinking about Austin's mom just reminded him of when she had called him on his birthday. Austin could still remember the call exactly, there was no conversation between them, but he remembered the screaming baby in his mom's tiny apartment in Ohio, her saying, "Meet your baby sister, she's a screamer, just like you. Happy Birthday." And that was is. Austin had to keep reminding himself that his mom probably just forgot to tell him his sister's name. "She just needs a good job." He had to keep telling himself. "Just a good job and then this whole nightmare would be over."  
"Austin?" Kayla asked waving her hand in front of his face.  
"What is it Red?"  
"You zoned out." She frowned. "So you think your dad is a Greek god." Coach Hedge was now getting off the highway and onto a long country road.

"yeah,"  
"Well, what's your mom like? You said you were from Ohio, I've been to Cincinnati before and Cleveland." Kayla started to ramble  
"I'm from Oberlin, my mom worked at the college, she was a music teacher there."  
"Was?" Kayla furrowed her brow. "And what were you doing in Detroit?"  
"my mom lost her job when I was six," Austin had no idea why he was telling this girl personal information, Austin mostly kept to himself, its how you don't get hurt. "As for Detroit...I was just there." How was he supposed to tell this privileged white girl that he was in the foster care system for the past four years? Thinking of his last home made him think of Leo, and Mrs. Grant, his caseworker. "what about you, what's your family like?"  
"Oh!" Kayla's eyes brightened. "Well, I'm from Canada," That explained the slight accent. "Whistler, to be exact, my dad's an archery coach, so we own a range, and I have this dog, named Sammy. He's a golden retriever. The range is really nice, and during the winter it snows a lot. Like a lot a lot. So me and my dad go skiing. Here's a picture of my house." Kayla rummaged through her backpack before handing Austin a picture.

"Wow, it's beautiful." It was a two-story ranch house with some vines growing up the sides of the house, and it had a tiled roof.  
"Thanks, my dad built it when I was little."  
"Is that your dad?" Austin pointed to a figure, his back was turned but Austin could see the resemblance, he had ginger hair just like Kayla.  
"Yeah, he would've turned around if he knew that I was taking the photo."  
"So your mom is the greek goddess?"  
"Well not exactly," Kayla said. "I actually have two dads, my father is bisexual which means that he likes girls and guys, so he basically had sex with some greek god and they made me somehow. It's cool I guess, but I wished I had a mom."  
"Mom's are overrated."  
Kayla beamed at Austin's comment.  
"Listen up cupcakes, we'll be in long island in about ten hours, you might as well get some sleep." Coach Hedge said from the front seat.  
Austin didn't remember dosing off, he just remembered thinking that he would be a new man in New York.


	3. nightmare

Austin was dreaming.  
He was in a room, all of the walls were painted black. There was a small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling illuminating a small table with a landline on it. Austin knew this dream, he had been having it for the past week.  
His feet pulled him towards the table.  
He didn't want to pick up the phone, he knows what happens next.  
The phone rang. Austin picked it up, scared to know what was on the other side.  
"Hello." He heard his voice come out through the line. "Hello?" He sounded like a baby, a big baby.  
Then another lightbulb turned on a distance away from him.  
There was a table underneath it, with a landline on top of the table.  
A woman carrying a baby walked towards it.  
"Hello?" Austin tried to hold back his tears, he hated this dream.  
The woman got to the table, she took a draw off her cigarette. The baby started to scream. Loudly.  
"Hush!" The woman said forcefully. The baby kept screaming. "Hush!"  
"Hello?" The voice asked again.  
There were tears rolling down his cheeks.  
The baby cried louder. "Shhhh. Shhh." The woman told the child.  
Austin knew that shushing wasn't going to do any good.  
"Meet your sister." The woman says. Austin can see her speaking into the phone. "She's a screamer, just like you." The woman's voice is exactly how Austin remembers is, low and gravelly, from the cigarettes. Austin wants to say something. Ask her when he's going home. "Happy birthday."  
Click.  
And it's over. Just like that.  
One-click and the sound of his mother's voice is gone.  
Click.  
Like she were never there at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter i know, the next one will be longer.


	4. can we reach her through the phone if anything horrible happens to you?

Austin woke up to Kayla's concerned face hovering over him.  
"You good Lake?" She asked.  
Austin wiped the tears from his face. "Just a nightmare, Red."  
"Okayyyy, well c'mon, grab your backpack and your......"  
"Saxophone."  
"and your saxophone, we're here, let's go." 

"Here we are cupcakes!" Coach Hedge said gesturing to an archway above them, it had words written in what looked like some sort of ancient writing. Austin had never been good a reading, sheet music maybe, but not real-life words, and certainly not in a different language.  
"C'mon," Coach Hedge walked under the archway and Kayal started to follow, she stopped when she saw that Austin wasn't moving.  
"You coming?" She asked, her voice soft. She held out her hand. Austin took it and followed her through the gateway to Camp Halfblood.  
What Austin saw next was amazing, even though it was only May, and this was a summer camp, there were still a lot of campers. There was an archery range to one side, a rock wall with lava pouring down it, twelve cabins nestled in the woods. He saw a canoe lake with people jumping in the water and falling out of kayaks. There was a strawberry field with some kids walking around, inspecting the plants. A big four-story house stood near the entrance. As they made their way down the hill, kids ran by, holding swords and spears, it seemed like a safety hazard.  
They finally made it to the big blue house. There was a table set up there, a teenager sat there, he must have been around seventeen. The boy had brown hair and one blue eye and one brown eye. He had a leather string around his neck with a number of clay beads on it. He was reading a magazine.  
"Hello Lee," Coach Hedge said. "I got some campers for ya."  
The boy, Lee put his magazine down and looked us up and down. He smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lee Fletcher! Okay, I just got to write down your name on this paper and then I'll send you on a tour. Coach Hedge?" Lee asked. "Why don't ya go find Will, he's on break and I think he'll get along nicely with these guys."  
Coach Hedge left to go find someone name Will and Lee was left alone with Kayla and Austin.  
"So," Lee said. "How about you first." He pointed to Kayla. "What's your name?"  
"Kayla Knowles," Kayla said.  
"Okay, and your non-godly parent,"  
"Darren Knowles."  
"And can we reach him through the phone if anything horrible happens to you?" Lee smiled again.  
"Yeah!" Kayla told Lee her father's phone number.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Whistler, Canada."  
"Nice, nice, and your preferred pronouns?"  
"She/her please."  
"Okay thanks Kayla." Kayla stepped aside so Austin could speak to the overly nice boy.  
"My name is Austin. Lake."  
"Okay...." Lee said writing it down. "Sorry, I'm slow." He tapped his head. "Dyslexia." He finished writing and then asked Austin, "Your non-godly parent's name and phone number."  
"Um, Latricia Lake."  
"What about her phone number? If anything happened we would need to call her." Lee Fletcher smiled again.  
"My mom doesn't answer her phone a lot," Austin said. It wasn't a complete lie.  
"I still need her phone number."  
Austin gave Lee Fletcher his mom's phone number, reluctantly. "I'm from Oberlin. It's in Ohio." Lee nodded, smiling as he wrote down the information.  
"And my pronouns are he/him," Austin said.  
"Thanks!" Lee Fletcher said before smiling. Again. It was getting annoying.

Just then another voice said. "Lee? You asked me to come,"  
"Will! Hi, um these are some new campers, can you show them to the Hermes Cabin and then give them a tour?"   
The boy, Will, had golden blond hair and tan skin. He had freckles over his cheeks and nose. His eyes were a pale blue with gold flecks in the irises, like sunlight over water.   
"Hi! I'm Will Solace." Will said.   
"SHUT UP!" Kayla said. "Are you Naomi Solace's kid?"   
"Um yeah," Will scratched the back of his neck self consciously.   
"Red, your scaring him," Austin said.   
"Are you ever going to stop calling me 'Red'?" Kayla asked.   
"Probably not."   
Will showed them to the Hermes cabin where they dumped their bags before showed him around the rest of the camp.   
"I'm a son of Apollo, and I'm Head Healer," Will said.   
"That's SO cool," Kayla said. She got even more excited when she saw the archery range.   
There was a boy there, firing arrow after arrow. He must have been maybe, fifteen. And he was about Kayla's height. He had black hair and even darker eyes, and olive skin.   
"Who are these kids?" He asked.   
"Micheal, this is Kayla and Austin. Kayla, Austin, this is Micheal Yew."   
"Sup." Micheal Yew said, flashing a peace sign with his fingers.   
"You're an archer," Kayla said."Me too."   
"Cool, now leave, I'm trying to focus."   
"Micheal," Will said scoldingly.   
"What."   
"Whatever let's keep going guys." Will Solace said.   
But, Lee Fletcher's words still rang in his ears, "can we reach him through the phone if anything horrible happens to you?" Would his mom even care?


	5. why would you talk to a dumb horse?

Austin was wandering around camp with Kayla when he first met the pegasus.  
Honestly, it was a lot to take in for Austin, he had spent his whole life thinking he didn't have anywhere to go, but now, there was a whole camp for kids like him. Kayla seemed to know a lot about camp.  
"My dad told me that you can ride pegasi," She said as we passed the pegasi stables.  
Austin had never ridden a horse, much less a pegasus. He glanced over at the pasture. Inside was a pegasus.  
The pegasus was almost all black except for a couple of white markings on its hide. The pegasus was running around in circles and screaming at a nearby girl. She had black hair and blue eyes. She didn't flinch when the pegasus screamed at her, again and again. Her mouth was moving, she was talking to the horse. Austin decided she must be crazy, why would you talk to a dumb horse?  
"Austin!" Kayla said waving her hand in front of his face. "You zoned out."  
"Sorry, Red, you were saying."  
Kayla crossed her arms. "Are you always going to call me Red?"  
"Umm," Austin thought for a minute. "What do you mean?"  
"So, if I dyed my hair, you would still call me 'Red',"  
"Why would you want to ruin your hair?"  
"Answer the question, Lake!"  
"I mean...what color would you dye it?" Austin was generally curious.  
Kayla thought for a moment. "Green."  
"Why green?"  
"I don't know, I've always liked the color."  
"Yeah, but do you want it in your hair?" Austin asked. 

There was a short silence as the kept walking around the camp, Kayla had somehow gotten them back to the archery range.  
"Maybe. Hey, do you want me to teach you how to shoot?" She asked picking up her bow and notching an arrow.  
"Why not."  
Austin followed her to where they stored the bows. That same kid, Micheal was still shooting arrow after arrow, most of them bullseyes. She picked up a bow and handed it to Austin.  
"Okay," She said. "Now you have to hold it like this," She demonstrated on her bow. Austin followed her example. "Now notch an arrow." For some reason, all of this was coming naturally to Austin, he felt that he already knew what to do. Austin didn't even wait for Kayla to say fire before he sent the arrow flying into the target. The surprising thing was, it was right on the edge of the yellow. Close to a bullseye.  
Kayla lowed her bow. "How did you do that? I thought you were new at this."  
"I...I am. I don't know-how, it just came naturally I guess."  
Kayla smiled and fired her arrow. A bullseye. Of course. "Whoa!" Austin turned around to see that boy Michael standing there, looking straight at Kayla. "That's really good." Kayla had a proud look on her face. "Thanks. I practice a lot." "You weren't joking when you said you were an archer." Kayla seemed annoyed at the small boy. "And you weren't joking when you said you were annoying." Austin coughed out, "Roasted" Under his breath. "Well I guess there's some resemblance between us," Micheal said stepping closer to Kayla. It was a little bit funny since Micheal was about an inch shorter than Kayla. Kayla scoffed. "Resemblance, between you and me? How about, I know how to shoot arrows and you don't, or, I have class and you don't." Micheal stepped another foot closer. "Why I oughta!" He seemed fired up. "Fight me, weasel boy." "Okay guys," Came another voice from behind them, It was the same girl Austin had seen in the pegasus pasture. "Let's break up this little love fest." Micheal and Kayla separated, reluctantly. "Who are you?" Kayla questioned. "My name is Silena Beuregard." "Oh, are you French?" Kayla asked. "Because that's my dying question whenever I meet someone," Austin said sarcastically. "Actually yes, I am French," Silena said turning to Kayla. "I can speak French." She said. "In Canada, lots of people speak French, so my dad had me learn it." Silena smiled. "That's so cool." Micheal and Austin just stood there awkwardly. It was a weird situation. As the two girls conversed in French.

"So, you're pretty good at archery," Austin said.  
"Yeah, I guess, you're decent too."  
"I'd rather be doing other things."

"Like what?"  
"You're pretty nosy," Austin noted.  
"I'm just wondering," Micheal said defensively.  
"I play the saxophone."  
"Oh cool, you should meet my sister, Claire, she likes music too and Lee."  
"Oh, I've met Lee,"  
"Oh."  
They sat there in an awkward silence before Kayla finally said (in English) "Okay, bye Silena, have fun taking care of the pegasi!" Silena skipped off and Kayla turned back to us. "So, archery anyone?"


	6. dream of night

Kayla was back at the archery range, and Austin was wandering.  
He didn't know where he was supposed to fit in.  
Maybe this was a mistake.  
A dream.  
There was a part of him that wanted to live in this dream forever. Kayla was probably one of his closest friends, and he had only known her for less than 24 hours. Kayla probably didn't feel the same way though. She would meet new people here, people who were more interesting than Austin.  
He found himself back at the pasture with the black pegasus in it.  
The black horse looked dead. Lying in the corner of the pasture, a pile of bones and skin. A heap of nothing.  
Maybe he died.  
Austin glanced back to the barn where that girl, Silena was, taking care of the pegasi. Austin clicks his tongue, suddenly angry. The black horse is dead, and Silena was clueless.  
Austin inched closer and stops. he watches the space right above the horse's chest, to see if it will rise.  
It's what he used to do with his mom. After all the screaming and yelling was done and Slade had slammed out the door. Austin would still be scared to move, but he'd peek out and check if his mother was still alive.  
The last time, the very last time, Austin couldn't tell. Couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. And blood was coming out of his mom's head. A lot of blood. And he's panicked. Like a dumb baby. Panicked and called 911.  
He would never panic like that again. Ever.  
Austin doesn't care if the black pegasus lives or dies. Not really. He's just curious.  
"Hey, you," He whispers so that no one could possibly hear her. "Hey, you." The black pegasus seems to vibrate. His legs jerk forward and his body rises up, straight up, from the ground.  
Austin freezes in his tracks. Scared, but ready.  
If the black horse rushes at him the way, he rushes at Silena, if the pegasus screams at him, Austin would scream right back.  
But the black horse doesn't move, he doesn't scream. He just stands there. Watching him.  
"I thought you were dead."  
The words pop out; the pegasus doesn't move.  
"You sure looked dead."  
The horse's ears are moving like he's listening.  
"What's wrong with you anyway?"  
Austin waits, although he's not sure what he's waiting for.

"Are you sick?"  
Forward back. Just the ears. Nothing else.  
"You don't look right."  
The big head dips down. The pegasus lets out a snort. Austins startles back.  
He wants to leave. But for some reason, he just stands there.  
"I hate it here," Austin says finally. "Just like you."  
The horses head bobs up. His eyes are pure black. No red. No white.  
"I'm going to run away. My mom is waiting for me. And I have a baby sister. I've never seen her before. I don't even know her name. My mom forgot to tell me. But they're waiting for me. My mom and my sister. So I'm going to run away."  
The black pegasus turns now. His whole body. Away from Austin.  
And all at once, Austin realizes what he's doing. Talking to a horse. Just like Silena.  
Crazy. This camp is crazy.  
Austin whirls around and marches into the stables. 

Austin stormed into the stables, there were two people in there, Silena was feeding one of the pegasi, and another boy who was checking something off a chart. He had black hair and sea-green eyes.  
Austin didn't even introduce himself. He went straight up to the green-eyed boy and asked, "What's the black pegasi's name?"  
He looked up. "Oh Blackjack," He gestured to another pegasus behind him. The horse whinnied.  
Silena walked over. "Hi, oh you're Austin right, Kayla's friend."  
"Yeah, whats the black horses name, the one outside?"  
Percy and Silena looked at each other.  
"You should stay away from that one, there are plenty of other pegasi to ride." The green-eyed boy said.  
"No," Austin said. His hands clenched into fists. "What's his name?"  
"Dream of Night," Silena said. "But, I've been calling him Night. He used to be a race pegasi you know. But Austin you really should stay away from Night, he's dangerous, even Percy is having a hard time with him, and he can talk to horses."  
"He hates you doesn't he," Austin said to Percy.  
"Well he's real angry, that's for sure." Percy answers.  
"He won't let you near him," Austin said turning to Silena.  
"He's scared to let anyone near him," Silena said to him softly.  
"He's no scared of anything." He's not scared of me. Austin thought to himself.

Night wasn't scared of anything. 

Night wasn't scared of him.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos <3


End file.
